1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
The standard electrode potential of aluminum alloy or magnesium alloy is very low. When the aluminum alloy or magnesium alloy substrate is coated with a layer using physical vapor deposition (PVD) technology, the substrate often suffers galvanic corrosion due to the high potential difference between the layer and the substrate. Furthermore, the layer made by PVD will have tiny openings such as pinholes and cracks, which can accelerate the galvanic corrosion of the substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.